Cadet Tachikawa Mimi, At Your Service!
by Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0
Summary: Military School: the two words that Mimi Tachikawa thought would ruin her life, but her perspective changes when she meets Yamato Ishida...and Jun Motimiya...and Taichi, and Karen, and Sora...and...LOVE TRIANGLES.
1. My Life A Soap Opera!

Heh Heh…I'm still so proud of mehself O_o; Don't ask why. Ahem, as I *promised* I wrote a new Mimato story. For those of you who are waiting for the sequel to my other one, I'm not posting it up till next week, since I'm trying to catch up with my other stories. Okay ^o^ IVIimi is back! I really hope you like this one, dun forget to review! n.n

-+-+-+-+-

"Nani?! Military School?!" I practically hollered at my parents. How could they do this to me? Me! Their sweet and perfect daughter! I could just die this minute.

"Gomen ne, Honey. You know that we wouldn't do this unless it's for a good cause," my mom sweetly replied, stroking my hair.

"But-dad!" I cried out, "The dance is this Friday, I have to be there!"

"Mimi," my dad firmly said and at that moment his face said it all, I was beaten, "Look, princess…Because of that little stunt you pulled, we have no choice. Besides, it's only gonna be for a year, you'll see your friends again next year and you can also see them on weekends and in the summer."

"But-you can't do this to me!"

"Mimi that is enough!" My dad yelled. He barely never yells at me, his treasured princess, like this. I ran up the stairs, slammed the door to my average-pink-picture-perfect room and cried on my pillow. 

The next and final day I'll ever have at Odaiba High, I tried and enjoyed as much of it as I could. I had told my friends how I was being sent to my uncles' military school, they were also devastated, they even tried to cheer me up by taking me to the mall. Oh the mall, how'd I miss this almost-home, where I spent half the day in with my friends. And my friends, the people who I've spent most of my childhood with…Why are my parents being so unfair for a stupid little joke! 

"Forget about, Mimi!" my friend, Katie, said to cheer me up.

"Forget about it? Katie, it's a military school! Aren't you even sad that I won't get to see you till next year and that's even if my strict uncle doesn't keep me there!" I scowled back.

"Hai, but we could still see each other on weekends, and even in the summer! You and I could go to Morioka and spend the summer there!" she said.

"Katie, are you fully comprehending this?! My life is over! You're even starting to sound like my parents now…" I coldly replied.

"Well, I'm sorry, okay?! I was only trying to cheer you up!" she yelled. I could see the tears forming in her eyes as she ran away. _Oh Katie…_I had just lost my best friend. 

When I got home, I ran straight up my room, ignoring my parents calls. I can never forgive them for what they're doing to me. I slowly walked around my room, the pink walls were partly covered wit pictures of me and my friends, my family and I on vacation together, and thousands of me. I collapsed on my soft, fluffy bed and stared up at the ceiling filled with glow in the dark stickers that I had put up when I was little since I was so scared of the dark-and I still was-I even had mini lanterns that were tied together and strung around the wall corners. I glanced over beside me to my suitcases, I barely even started packing and I was leaving tomorrow. I had seen those military shows before and could barely make it through a whole minute watching a bunch of bakas crawl through icky mud, getting yelled at by these gross lieutenants and having to cut their hair-wait! Does this mean I have to cut my hair?!

+----+

"Hustle, hustle! C'mon you call that running?! My 5-yr-old niece could do better!" I heard some guy yell as I stepped out of the car. _That's a nice first impression!_ I thought.  _(Gomen if that sounded a tad bit corny!)_

I stared disgustedly around. It was more horrible than the TV shows. Dozens of groups of girls and boys around my age marched through the place while being taunted and hollered at by these huge loudmouths. I stood between my parents in the entrance. It was like an academy. Middle-aged house like buildings stood humbly around in a circular grassy field, a huge part of it was occupied with the most hardest looking obstacle courses I've ever seen-they expect me to run through this? Heck, I can't even make it through climbing the rope at gym! In the middle of the field was a Sakura tree in bloom that served as a vertex of an intersection where students used to pass across the field and onto their classes. I turned to my parents.

"Okay, kitchen duty for two months, straight As until my graduation, and babysitting for a whole year for this, it's my last offer. Take it or leave it," I humbly proposed.

"Mimi, we've been through this before." I sighed, "Look, honey, we know how much you're going through right now. But you can't cook to save you're skin, you always pull As anyway, and you don't have any younger siblings to baby-sit. Please just make the best of it, Mimi, you always do." My mom hugged me.

"Ah! Oniichan!" I turned around to see my uncle running over to us. Great, a whole year wasted on spending time with the commandant. Why don't they just kill me now? I stiffened when my uncle turned to me.

My uncle noticed this, "At ease, soldier" 'Soldier' how I disliked it when he calls me that, I mean hello!

"Hey, uncle. Thanks for taking the time out of your busy schedule to take me in the school for the year," I tried to keep a grin on my face.

"No problem, soldier. Glad you could be here!" he slapped my back. Ow! It felt like a truck just hit me. 

I slightly waved as my parents drove away, trying to keep the tears back. My uncle didn't even bother taking my bags, he said that from now on no one's going to be helping me, that I 'had to survive in the wilderness on my own'. For crying out loud we're in the middle of Tokyo here! It took all my strength to haul my pink luggage and to keep up with him at the same time. My cheeks turned red as I felt all of the people gawking at me, I just shot them a glare back, at least _I_ had better taste in fashion. I glanced around the obstacle course, do they really expect me to make it out here? I can't even make it through a Social Studies. Well, the only bonus point that I have here are all the kawaii guys! I started scanning around and stopped in my tracks as I saw him. Running along with his fellow err-company, a tall, handsome, blonde boy about my age ran along the field yelling out orders. He didn't look half bad in his white shirt tucked in camo baggy pants. He had on a straight face and had the most charming yet mysterious blue eyes I have ever seen that seemed to be like a pair of magnets that kept my eyes glued onto him-I could also see all the girls fainting as he jogged pass them. Who could blame them…Crash!

"Ow…" I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Watch it, baka!" I looked up and saw who I had bumped into. It was a girl about the same age as me. She had red, sort of spiky hair and a bad attitude, not to mention terrible taste in clothes! I squinted at her name tag, 'Motimiya'.

"Oh! Hi there, I'm Tachikawa-"

"I know who you are, watch where you're going next time!" she scowled and walked away. I watched her as she skipped towards the blonde boy I had been staring at before.

"Oh, Yamato! Wait up!"

Yamato…so that was his name! 

"Here we are!" I bumped into my uncle when he stopped. I looked up and saw the same ratty-colorless, not to mention, most unfashionable piece of construction I've ever seen.

"_Here_ would be an understatement." I said as I walked in, I turned around, "Aren't you gonna come in with me?"

My uncle shook his head, "Gomen, soldier. It's all you now. I have to get back to my services now," he reached his hand out, "Have a good time, soldier."

I looked at his hand, is this all our relationship is based on, no hugs? No 'I'll miss you'? Not even a simple 'goodbye'? But a handshake? I sighed and took his hand which he shook vigorously, making me feel like I'm in an earthquake. He saluted and marched away. I took a deep breathe and stepped into the place I'm going to be calling home for the next 11 months.

-+-+-+-+-

Done x.o I didn't feel like editing since I'm just too tired, so ignore the mistakes that I made. I'm not very familiar with military terms so if you are, I would appreciate it if you could give me some basic terms that I'll need to know ^___^ Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!


	2. Satan has a Daughter? No, that's Jun!

^__^ Boy Meets World is the funniest show eva~! Ahem…I'm so running outta things to write here @_@ on everything. Omg, today was Senior Prank Day~! _ Oh the traditional end of the year day when all the Seniors play a stupid joke on us little people u.u But ^^ Being that they turned our school in a complete Hell, literally, they got in major trouble since the principle got so ticked . Ahem, gomen I just had to share that with practically everyone…Thanks to all who reviewed ^__^ I totally love you guys~!

-+-+-+-+-

_Military School,_ those two words kept me awake for the whole night. I mean, what did I do to deserve this? I get good grades, I'm captain of the cheerleading team, I'm the most popular girl in school not to mention the most fashionable…so why me?! I and turned around to face the back. I saw Karen's sleeping face at the bed besides mine, I only met her yesterday and we totally clicked! She was mega nice and way encouraging, not to mention, next to me she has the most raddest clothes! And she reminded me so much of Katie that it's uncanny. My gaze wondered up to the room in the back. I snorted. There in that room slept the most horrible, rudest, snobbiest, meanest, jealous, creature I have ever met…her with her spiky auburn hair and raging red eyes, she was the head cheese of our house and was in charge of keeping us organized and miserable. Loon-Motimiya is what they called her, but I found out that her real name was Jun Motimiya. 'Loon' fitted her so much more. The very moment I stepped in here she had made sure that my life would be a living hell, she'd always pick on me out of everyone else and give me a hard time, what did I ever do to her?! I swear I could-Arrgh! I quickly turned back around to avoid seeing Satan's daughter. My eyes fell onto my charm bracelet, a silver chain bracelet. I slightly lifted my arm to get a better look at it, I've had this bracelet even before I was born, my parents had it especially made for me when she was pregnant, my mom told me to never take it off until I find that special someone-and I should then give it to him. I sighed, _like that'll ever happen._ My eyes suddenly fell upon the small charm dangling from it, it was a small blue tear, the most clearest blue I've ever seen. A smile crept on my face, well, I did happen to come upon another pair of blue that were even clearer. 

-

-

"Yamato Ishida?" 

"Yeah, the Loon's been after him ever since she met him. Though who could blame her-Yamato's the most cutest, charming, most hunkiest-" Karen stopped when she noticed me laughing behind my hand.

"…I-I'm sorry. You just sound so much like my friend." I said and we walked on to our class, "Yamato Ishida, eh? So that's his name…" I turned my gaze and stopped in my tracks when I saw him. He was also on his way to class, I presumed. He even looked cuter when he's not in his training clothes! Karen tapped my shoulder.

"Stay away from him, Mimi. I know what's going through your head and I'm warning you now that that's not a very good idea to cross Jun's path." Karen said and we went into class.

I plopped down on my seat and thought for a while, I clumsily took out my textbook and being that my eyelids were half closed I dropped it and it went tumbling down the steps. _(I know books dun tumble normally, but hey, it's my fic!@@)_ I moaned, I don't even have the strength to go and pick that up. I sighed whiningly and was about to get up when an outstretched hand offered my book back in front of me. I looked up and almost choked when my eyes were met with a pair of blue, the most clearest blue I've ever seen…he smiled at me so charmingly that I just froze there, completely lost in his eyes, my jaw slightly opened and arm outstretched in front of me like I was holding air. He chuckled.

"Here," he said extending his hand, I quickly snapped out of my daze and hand trembling like mad, I took it. 

"Thanks, Yamato." I muttered.

He smiled and began to walk past me. 

"Call me Matt."

I kept my head slightly lowered as I felt his presence before me. I scowled at myself, How ditzy could've I have looked?! I've never acted _this_ stupid when a guy talks to me. I buried my face in my hands as I felt my face turn red.  

"_Call me Matt._ Girl, you have no idea how lucky you are! Yamato Ishida just spoke to you and even suggested you to call him 'Matt'! Not even Jun can call him that! You better watch yourself when she hears about this." She giggled.

I didn't care right then. I was so tired. I didn't even sleep a wink last night and all I need now was seven hours of lectures about some dead guys who fought in the war and stuff about fighting tactics…I was about to dose off when something rough hit me in the head. I scowled at whoever it was and saw Satan's daughter standing above me. She snorted.

"Watch where you're putting that head of yours, Tachikawa! And don't be snoozing around here!" she exclaimed and stalked off to sit with Matt. I shot her a glare and turned furiously to Karen.

"Oh, she makes me so mad! Fine, let her hear about Matt, let her torture the living hell outta me, making everyone around her agitated whenever she steps into a room, I don't care! I just wanna get out of this stinking shit!" she screamed the last part a bit too loud, loud enough for the teacher who was walking in, hear.

-

-

I silently sat myself down on the chair that sat in front of the Commandant's desk. After the teacher heard my tantrum she sent me to the Commandant's office. Hello? I'm sixteen-years-old and am actually reached the age when I am liable to say this kind of stuff. I could still even hear Jun's evil snickers when I walked out of the classroom, I walked quietly and slowly, feeling the heavy weight of their swift whispers and little laughs. I could feel my face turning crimson as I saw Matt looking at me at the corner of my eye, and Jun latched onto his arm and snickering her little Satan laugh. I swear I could hear her laughing all the way down to the Commandant's office.

"Violation of Rule 2045; Calling out an unacceptable utterance that is not permitted for school usage," I shrunk back at the sound of his voice. I couldn't exactly see him, only the his fingers tapping on the armchair, but I was reluctant since from the sound of his voice, I wouldn't want to even see anymore than his fingers. And this was my uncle we're talking about here!

"I-I'm sorry, Uncl-Sir. I was just a bit upset this morning and I guess I just lost it during class." I stuttered, "I-It won't happen again."

He sighed, "I'm letting it pass by, Ms. Tachikawa. I am only sending you off with a simple warning." I blinked and stared at the back of his leather chair for a while. He sensed that I was still there so he waved his hand.

"At ease, Mimi. You may go."

"Oh!" I exclaimed and stood up, saluted, and walked off.

-

-

Karen was there to greet me when I came out of the Commandant's building. She was also relieved to hear that I got off easy. She also told me about how Jun kept hanging onto Matt the whole time and how she said all these things behind my back. Arrgh! The nerve of that witch! Luckily, Karen got ticked off and yelled at Jun for saying lies about me. I'm glad I met Karen, she's like my protector. 

Since classes were over, we had the rest of the afternoon to kick back-or so I thought.

"Heh…Come again?" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"The obstacle course. Didn't you read the roster? Every Tuesday and Friday afternoons we have to take the obstacle course after all classes. We have at least ten minutes to get ready-It's like our-Phys. Ed, you know."

I laughed and glanced at the course, "PE? You call that a PE course? They're really expecting me to go through that?!"

"Well we're not exactly expecting you to even make it through the tires, but, I figured it'd be fun to watch you suffer." Karen and I stopped when we heard that voice. _Oh no, please don't tell me that's-_ Yes, it was. Jun.

"I hear the Commandant let his little niece off easy. Hmmph, how pathetic." Jun said.

"Do you hear something, Mimi?" Karen said, cupping her hand to her ear. I giggled.

"…No, I don't think so. You know, it must be just flies, I hear they have this humongous, annoying fly crawling around campus." 

Jun flared, "Are you mocking me?!"

"You're smart, Loon. You should already know the answer to that," I said.

She rolled up her sleeves, "Why you little brat-"

"Something wrong, ladies?"

We all turned around to find Matt and a friend of his staring at us-me in particular. 

"I said-is something wrong?" he repeated.

"No, Sir," I smiled coyly and saluted, followed by Karen and Jun. Matt and the boy did the same.

"Hear you got off easy by the Commandant," said the other boy. What is it with this school? Already half of them heard what happened!

"Yeah," I said, grinning nervously. At the corner of my eye, I could see Jun making her way towards Matt, I grinned and stepped in front of her and blocked her by giving Matt and the boy one last salute. They blinked at me for a while before doing the same, and walking off.

"Cya around, Cadet Tachikawa." He said, slightly waving his hand back. I suddenly felt myself turning red again.

"Bye, Matt!" I called, waving my arm. I stared at him until he disappeared into his quarters with the other boy. I sighed when I heard a muffled cough behind me, turned around to face a giggling Karen and a totally outraged loon, literally.

"Look, Tachikawa!" she stepped closer, "Who do you think you are coming in my turf and stealing Yamato away from me? How come _you_ get to call him Matt?! You've only known him for a day and already you think you're his girlfriend or something well, let me tell you. Stay away from MY Yamato!" she huffed.

I smiled sincerely, "Well, first of all, I know exactly who I am-you're worst nightmare. And I'm not stealing Matt, I barely even know him-though I'd like to get to know him better…Oh! And don't be expecting me to just stay away from him-or anyone. No one pushes around a Tachikawa." I saluted and Karen and I walked off.

-

-

I hiked up my black boots and laced them tightly. Karen had already gone to the course and I was late, I quickly put the last boot on while I hopped to the mirror to do my hair. Trumpets. Great, they're starting, I'm even more late now and Jun would just make me feel even worse…I groaned and just tied my hair up in a loose ponytail and ran-jogged-marched-or whatever out to the field.

I saw my group and quietly ran to them, I slowly sped down when I saw Matt talking to his group.

"Mimi!" Karen whispered and I ran faster and stood beside her, just in time when Jun came.

"Attention, rookies! This is our first run through the new course and I expect an excellent performance from all of you," she quickly shot a glance at me. She turned around and started to march towards me with her nose up in the air. I gulped, I had completely forgotten to take off my make-up and jewelry.

"Now I know for a fact that something's wrong with this picture," she smirked and slightly picked up my necklace, "What's this? Halloween isn't for another seven months from now."

I shot her a glare but quickly smiled instead, "Well, then, why are you being such a bitch? Oh, sorry, I guess that just comes with the whole 'package' doesn't it?" The other girls snickered and Jun, once again lost her temper.

"Is everything ready for inspection, Commander Motimiya?" asked a gentleman in a white military suit.

"All present and accounted for, Sir!" she replied, saluting. I could see that she was still glaring at me by the fierce glint in her eyes. The man walked off and before Jun could start yelling at me the horn blew for the course to start. I dug my heels onto the ground and I was off.

-+-+-+-+-

OMG, SHINMA! LoL. Does this satisfy you now? XD~! I tried to write longer this time ^_^ And again I'm working on the next chapter and to my other fics too, k? Arigatou and please don't forget to review!!^_^


	3. Moonlit Isle

Omigosh, HUGE cliffhanger and I'm so sorry -_- I'm trying to finish up a couple of stories and I guess this is one of them. MAJOR JUN BASHING~! ^___^ I know you guys want that—and I'm don't hate Jun that much but I don't like her that much either ^_^ So here it is (**READ 'TIME OF OUR LIVES' BY ME!**) Yes, I actually AM going to say that until people do start reading it u.u

-+-+-+-+-

I felt free. A bit crowded and intimidated by all the other students running around me but I feel pretty free on the inside. The moment that horn blew I kicked off determined to show that Jun Motimiya, Karen, Matt, my uncle, parents, everyone that I can do this stuff and I'm not just some Pink Princess!

At first it wasn't that hard, I kept myself from stumbling through the running across tires—erm, thing. I had a pretty hard time since my jewelry kept making these annoying sounds and just bothered me while I was running and stuff. I looked back and saw Karen behind me, she tossed me a huge smile indicating that I was doing pretty good and I was glad that I almost forgot about Jun. She was running up fast to catch up with me which made it so much harder, ugh. Okay, not it just got harder—crawling on the ground under icky, muddy barbed wires and running through this…see-saw thing. Where do they come up with this stuff?

"No one messes with a Tachikawa," I whispered to myself as I came up against this eh, contraption kind of thing. It had a buncha wires, prickly stuff, loops, and all that junk—I froze, I didn't know what to do! It was so confusing so I just stood there as everyone began nudging me aside, including Jun.

"What's the matter, girlie?" she teased. "Aw, this too hard for our little 'PowerPuff Girl'? Why don't you just go run off to your little paper dolls and leave Yamato to me?" she smirked. I narrowed my eyes to meet her snickering ones, stood frozen while she posed so Loon-like, and we were both lost in our world—Jun's hell. I guess we were so caught up with our anger with each other that we didn't notice everyone passing us, including Matt.

He, as always, looked _so_ cute! I didn't even mind the dirt clinging onto his shirt and pants from crawling under the loops and such. He slowed down but didn't stop, stealing a glance at me.

"What are you two doing?" he asked. "C'mon, girls, let's march!" he smiled and went on.

I smiled and was about to crouch down to the ground when Jun grabbed my arm. I quickly glared at her, a surge of lightning passing between us not to mention a challenge. A smirk came across both our lips and just like that we were off, crouching and crawling under the barbed wires and on the mud—Blech—and then kicking up to stumble upon the ropes, swinging over the muddy brown waters and smacking our feet down and quickly running towards the high climb up the rope. I was amazed how fast I was going, I've never felt so…fast and liberated! And real furious. We ran fast, so fast that we began passing everyone without really noticing and only glancing beside each other once and a while to see who's ahead, neck to neck were we that we didn't notice—we passed Matt! 

"What the—" he said as we ran pass him like light. 

When we did reach that high climb I kinda well, froze again. Like I said before I wasn't exactly acing gym and I _hated_ rope-climbing, it was a totally poor excuse of making teenagers like myself feel embarrassed of being around such a hard task. I was ahead of Jun so when I looked back I saw her speeding up and then passed me and began climbing the rope, I knew what she was thinking, _Pathetic little PowerPuff Princess can't handle a single rope!_ How dare she think that! I'll show her.

I spit on my hands like those guys do on TV and started on the rope. I didn't care how I hated it anymore for I was so mad at her and I just wanted all this, this whole nightmare to be over with! I scrambled onto the top to find Jun started down, she gave me one last smile before slowly repelling down the other side and just below was the finish line and she was ahead of everyone else, including me and I just totally lost it—I didn't know what I was thinking and ran across the high floor and well, leaped off the wood. Yes! I know that was a stupid thing to do and everyone suddenly stopped and watched me gliding through the air from an almost 30-foot high climb. I didn't realize what I had just done until I felt my feet slam against the hard ground, my eyes were so wide I could put a golf ball in it and my mouth was slightly open I was kinda drooling. Heh. 

I looked up to find Jun as white as a ghost and her mouth wide open, hanging onto the rope. I couldn't blame her I was so surprised that I was snapped back to reality when someone tapped my shoulder. It was house leader—Matt's friend, Taichi Yagami. He looked pretty surprised too but smiled at me as a group of people also finished the course.

"Wow, that was, amazing," he said. "Never seen someone just _jump_ off that thing and then miraculously land on their feet without a scratch!"

"Mimi!" Karen shouted and ran to hug me. "Omigosh, I thought you said you weren't good at this! You so kicked Jun's ass back there!  
  


"Y-yeah," I mumbled, blushing a bit. "Just an adrenaline rush, I guess." The whistle blew and all the students began filing into lines and marching off the field and onto their free weekends. I couldn't help but smile as they all passed me and gave me a thumbs up, it's like some initiation or something and they're all finally accepting that Cadet Mimi Tachikawa does have a dark side after all. But that's just me!

"Well, that was sure something, Miss Mimi," Matt said as he came up behind Taichi. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

I blushed and grinned, "Nope! I guess Military School isn't as hard as I thought it'd be after all, heh."

I guess Matt liked it when I smile because he smiled too, "Sugoi. You're a pretty awesome girl, Cadet Mimi—"

"CHEAT!" Jun yelled as she came running towards me all hot-headed and put her face close to mine and yelled. "You cheated, Tachikawa! That was uncalled for and you should be banned from this academy!"

"Jun!" Matt sternly said. Oh, how much different he looks when he's mad like that…"What _you_ are doing right now is uncalled for. Accusing a fellow colleague and saying they should be banned."

Jun stiffened and glared at me, "Fine, Yamato…Can we please just get outta here?" she latched onto his arm.

"Uh," I was—we all were, except Taichi were surprised to see him gently push her arm off. "Actually, Taichi and I have to go back to our house assignment and I suggest you three should do the same. I'll be seeing you around, Karen, Jun—Mimi." He gave me a warm smile, saluted, and jogged off with Taichi. Know what was weird? I felt myself blushing when Taichi waved at me…

I sat gloomily on my so-called jail bed while everyone fussed about something I surely don't want to be involved in. Something called a, 'Moonlit Isle'…whatever. I sighed and covered my head with my pillow as Karen came over and took it off.

"Hey, smurfette," she joked, "why the gloomy face? Haven't you been listening, the Moonlit Isle's coming up!!" she squealed.

I made a weird face and stared up, "Karen, no offense but I'm just not in the mood for some moon dance or whatever that is…" 

"Mimi?" a girl named Miyako came over. "Hey, something wrong? You of all people should be excited about this." she grinned.

I grunted, "Hai, I'm happy, okay? Just, leave me alone right now I'm not in the mood…I'm taking a walk, march, whichever term I'm to use I'm out!" I guess I went a bit too harsh at them but, I am pretty upset. I threw my pillow down and got up, I only had this white, thin turtleneck and white skirt on and it was pretty cold outside, but I didn't care. I just wanted to leave. As I was walking towards the door I heard Jun say behind me.

"Nah, don't worry about her she's probably just going through puberty," she smirked.

Arrgh, that baita! I've had it with her, I turned around and walked up to her. I'm so ready to slap that ugly smile on her face, "Jun, let me just say this—" I stopped. No, if I slapped her I would be doing just what she wanted me to, so I could get in trouble and maybe kicked out if I went farther. So, I just turned away and stomped outside while they stared at me. 

"Mimi, wait!" Karen called. I'm sorry, Karen…

It was probably a good ten minutes that I was pacing back and forth beside that Sakura tree in the middle of the Academy. I was still furious with the lunatic that I was wearing a hole in my shoes—no, ugh, great I was so occupied I forgot to grab my shoes! Arrgh, could my life get any worse?!

"Good evening."

I know that voice, noooo! It can't be. I slowly turned around all stiff and felt myself fainting when I saw Matt standing in front of me. How embarrassing! This is definitely going on my most embarrassing moments…

"Ee, Matt! Hi," I said and grinned widely. My face turned into the color of the leaves when I noticed that he was wearing nothing but an Academy jacket and jeans, he looked so—normal. I mean, all the people I've ever seen here always dress all, army-like and stuff.

I rub my arm, "So, what are you doing out here?"

He smiled, "Whenever I'm bored, upset or anything I always take a walk around to calm down. The guys were all talking about something I didn't wanna be part of so I left, and you?"

"Heh, pretty much the same thing, Karen and everyone were all talking about the umm, Moon…Moon—"

"Moonlit Isle."

I grinned and nodded, "Yeah! That's it."

Matt let out a small sigh with a hint of laughter and began walking pass me, "C'mon, walk with me?"

How many times do I have to blush around this guy? "Sure." I was glad he wanted to walk since it was freezing under that tree! I need warmth of movement so it was good that he walks pretty fast so I can kinda jog beside him to get the cold off me. It was nice, being beside him, the silence that passed between us and his company made me feel all nice inside. Heh.

"Hey," I started, "what is this Moonlit Isle thing they're all so crazy about?"

Matt smiled but didn't look at me, he just kept his eyes forward, "You of all should love it," I'm really beginning to hate how they think they know what I would or would not like…"In normal schools, you have your proms and homecomings, those are the biggest events am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, here they do something different—See that mountain up there?" I followed his finger and it pointed to this not so high but not so low mountain slash hill. It was like a plateau with a forest on the side and their was a small clearing at the edge of the cliff, about a good 15-yard circle.

"I'm not getting the picture here," I said and we continued walking.

He still didn't look at me, "Not to far from the clearing, a bit inside the woods is another smaller clearing surrounded by boulders. That's where we have the Moonlit Isle—it's a dance, in case you don't know. It's the biggest event of the year beside graduation. What we do is, they decorate that place like it was something from a fairy tale; candles, lanterns, fog, soft music of violins, and magic…it seems like nothing while they set it up but the night you get there the moon is high up but not too high that you get a good view of it from the dance floor. They have this fog coming out from the sides that make it so mysterious and magical, and it's so dark that they have these 'floating' lanterns that look like lowered stars or something. Then, out of nowhere there's music—" he stopped when he caught me staring at him. Who wouldn't?

I smiled the most sincerest as I could, letting out a small laugh, "Sorry, I just can't help it. You make it sound so, magnificent…now I know why everyone's so mad about it, who wouldn't? It's so romantic."

I was glad that he smiled, "Yeah, yeah it is. Though, as nice as you think it is it doesn't seem like it's making you feel better."

How'd he know?! "Hu-how did you know I was upset?" 

"It's cold, it's dark, who in their happy minds would be caught walking out here?" he replied.

I'm caught, as usual. It wasn't my fault that my smile went haywire and I stared at my dragging feet, "There's a dance at my old school tonight. My friends are all there having fun, and I'm, not."

"Oh," he muttered. "Sorry bout that."

"No, don't be you have nothing to do with it," I replied. "Ever since I came here all I could blame was everyone but me, it was my own fault that I'm not at that dance right now anyway."

Matt looked beside me, "Why did you come here anyway? From what I hear you have a pretty good life, why'd your parents send you here then?"

Ugh, again, caught. I bit my lower lip and stopped to once again admire how the light shone on my bare feet, figuring out how to say it. And I guess Matt saw how uncomfortable I was and laid a hand on my shoulder and smiled, somehow indicating to me that he knows to stay off the subject, for now.

"Hey, what are you two doing out?" 

Matt and I both turned around to find Taichi standing a few feet away from us, I'm kinda surprised I didn't recognize _his_ voice. That stern face of his kind of made me feel all well, scared is the word here…I was pretty sad that Matt drew his hand back and smiled at his friend.

"Hey, Tai," he said. "Uh, I guess we better head back it's getting pretty late," I glanced down my watch, it was pretty late but I didn't want to leave yet—better yet, him to leave! Why did Taichi have to interrupt? 

"Y-yeah," I, of course, dumbly replied. "I think I'll just stay out here for a little longer," Please stay with me, Matt!!

"Well, okay," Matt replied and walked to Taichi. Hn. "It was nice talking to you, Mimi…Well, bye." And he walked away, rather fast, I might add…

I smiled at Taichi when he turned and looked at me, I thought he was leaving but he stayed like that and stared at me for a while, "Taichi? Daijibou?" I asked.

"…Mimi," he muttered. I was pretty surprised to see his stern look soften a bit, he almost looked upset or something—I wonder why that made _me_ feel sad too. He mumbled something I couldn't hear and smiled weakly at me, "Uh, never mind. Have a good night, Mimi, I'll see you." and he jogged away to a curious Matt.

I stared at their disappearing figures for a while. Gosh, men here are so odd—an uncle/commandant who shows no emotions what-so-ever, a hunk who's totally nice and super cute not to mention a two-faced dream, and now Taichi, also a cutie but a total mystery like Yamato. Everyone here could really use some livening up—guess my work has just begun!

-+-+-+-+-

I might have a MIMATO/MICHI love triangle~! So, don't flame me for that x.o You have to admit that Mimi and Tai do look a bit kawaii together n.n And, this chapter might have been a bit too short and nothing much happened, you will find out what got Mimi into this whole thing in the next chapter or something. And don't forget to REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORIES!!! Chao! __


	4. New Girl

--**Cadet Mimi Tachikawa, at your service!—**

-~-

Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ I never knew that this particular story would even get any. Okay, this really must seem like from **Cadet Kelly**—which I really don't want it to be. So it's not, no drill team, no father-daughter scenarios, nada. Arigatou to AnimeaChina for the idea ^_^ It's your reviews that make me work harder. And now to heat things up a little…

-~-

Ah, the smell of Christmas is drawing nearer and nearer! Oh how I love this holiday, friends and family all getting together, all the fabulous presents, mistletoes, and most of all—snow! I just love playing around the snow. I wonder how they celebrate it here…

"We live on Earth too, Mimi, we celebrate Christmas like any other families—only this one's bigger," Karen giggled as we were sitting by the Sakura tree. Karen looked up, "We all gather at least two week before Christmas and we all decorate this tree. Lights, ornaments, a star, just like any other normal tree…and then everyday we drop the presents we have for each other and open them together on Christmas morning."

I sighed and leaned back on the bark and sighed. I wonder what momma and papa are doing this Christmas, what am I going to do? I know a part of me is still so mad that they sent me here but another part misses them so much…I miss my house, my room, my friends, everything back home. Especially the mall…and Katie, I wonder how Katie's doing without me. 

"I'm gonna go head back to the room, it's way too cold out here I can't believe you're not even shaking," Karen said and stood up, shivering.

Hn, how could I be cold? "I love the snow, it's something that comforts me," I said. "You go on ahead, I think I'll stay out here for a little longer."

"Okay, suit yourself," Karen said before walking away.

I hugged my knees, and stared out at the walking students. I guess I _was _a tad bit on the chilly side, though the Academy sure has the most kawaiiest winter coats!—Okay, sure it's the color of black fog but, it works well with the uniform. Oh, where was I now? Christmas, right…I love Christmas and all, being with my friends and family, but this year I'm stuck here—in Winter_torture _Land! Though the good side is…Jun's-going-a-way-ay! Heh, this is going to be so sugoi! I'm stuck here with Matt and Jun is away!

"Oh yeah," I suddenly stood up and began doing a little dance, I didn't care if anyone saw me cause—"Loon's-going-a-way-ay!" I started laughing to myself and twirling around when I suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay, you alright, Mimi?" I looked up, smiled and nodded when I saw it was Tai. He smiled back, "I see you're in the Christmas spirit, Cadet."

I giggled, "Mimi, not Cadet, school is finally over for me—for at least these two weeks, then the Moonlit Isle."

He chuckled, "Alright. Are you going home this break?"

My eyes widened, "_I can go home?!_" I couldn't believe it, but then…now it does sound pretty stupid that I didn't know.

Tai gave me a weird look, stupid me, "Of course we get to go home. It wouldn't be fair if we couldn't."

I grinned nervously and we began walking around the campus, "Yeah, guess you're right. I don't know if I'm going home, I don't know if my parents want me to anyway, or if I want to considering that I'm still so mad at them," I scowled at myself. 

"I don't know why they sent you here, or why you're still mad at them but, there's absolutely no reason that they wouldn't want you to come home," he said, "especially for Christmas. C'mon, tis the season to be merry!" I laughed at his goofiness, "See." 

"Yamato, aren't you gonna miss me?!" 

Tai and I turned our heads up and now I wished I hadn't. Her loon-ness, of course, was hanging all over Matt! How more pathetic can this girl get? She's all over him, arrgh!

Matt tried to push her arm off, "Let go, Jun! I-I have to go back to my room!" he scowled.

I looked beside me when I heard Tai laugh, "Hey, need a hand, Yamato?" he asked and kept laughing while Matt nodded furiously. Tai nudged my arm and I followed him over and watched as Tai and Matt pried Jun off of Matt's arm. Quite a sight, really.

Of course, Jun had to blame me, "What are you looking at, doofus?" she glanced at Matt. "C'mon, Yamato, walk me back to my cabin?" she smiled.

"Uh—"

"Can't you take the hint that maybe he thinks you're being a bit too clingy? I swear you can be so clueless for a red-head," Whoa, did I just say that?! Way-to-go, me!

"What did you say?!" Jun exclaimed.

"Exactly what I think," Matt surprisingly said. Hey, I'm actually not the only one who can stand up to people…Jun shot another glare at me.

Tai cut in, "Well as much as I find this interesting, Frosty the Snowman is freezing his butt off so he's off to the lodge," he grinned. "See you three later," he said before walking away—marching away, trudging away, whatever.

"Ja, Taichi!" I waved happily before turning to Matt and Jun. "So, Matt, are you staying here for Christmas too cause—"

"Cadet Tachikawa?"

I turned my head and blinked curiously at the Cadet, "Yes?"

"The Commandant will like to see you in his office this instant."

I sighed, "Perfect," I turned my head to Matt—and Jun.

"Well, I guess we're heading to the same place," Matt said and walked towards me. "Need an escort?" he smiled suavely and offered his arm.

"What, Yamato!" Jun exclaimed.

I blushed and gladly took his arm, "Why not," I giggled and happily walked him away from Jun. Heh, heh…"Why are you going there anyway?" I asked in curiosity.

Matt bit his lip, "Well, apparently my mom called this morning. My parents are picking me up tomorrow and all I have to do is get an excuse note from the Commandant…"

"Oh."

"Sorry," he said and looked away. "I did think it'd be pretty cool to stay here and hang out with you," Did he say 'you'? Meaning _me? _

I solemnly walked myself into my uncle—or the Commandant's office and closed the door behind me. He was standing so straight by the window I doubt he even knew I was there, I sighed and plopped myself down onto my usual seat.

"Mimi, so nice to see you," he turned and greeted all…not-like him? "I have a certain matter I need to discuss with you."

"But I didn't do anything!" I stood up and protested. 

He chuckled, "I know you didn't, my child. Sit down for I can't even imagine how you'll react once you get home."

Home? Did he say, home?! "Wait, what do you mean, Uncle?" I asked.

He smiled, "Well, it seems you've been suspended for a while—seems like your parents want you home for some holiday situation."

"Omigosh," I exclaimed and quickly hugged him. "I'm going home? No kidding?! This is sugoi! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" I squealed when he suddenly but gently pushed me back with a cough. "Oh, heh, gomen," I grinned.

"I see you're excited," he smiled and patted my head. "Well, I hope you have a great time, Cadet. And, Merry Christmas."

Two hours later, I was packed and ready to go. My parents were picking me up in a few minutes and I can't wait! I had already said my goodbyes to everyone, even Jun! Okay so I was exaggerating when I said I didn't wanna go home, and wanted to stay with Karen and Tai and Matt—but Matt was already going home so I didn't need to worry about Jun taking him…but I am going to miss him, and everyone else! But right now I just wanna go home…

_*Beep, Beep!*_

I quickly spun around and beamed when I saw my parents car drive up. My mom quickly got out and ran towards my spot where she threw her arms and started crying. Oh, moms…

"Mom, you really do take after grandma," I smiled as I hugged her back. "I missed you guys so much."

She let go and examined me, "Oh, my darling is still the same, so beautiful and funny! How's school so far, Mimi? Is everyone nice? Is the schoolwork too hard? Oh, maybe we should get a tutor…"

"No, mom, really. It's great here," I said and forced a smile when Otou-san picked me up. "Papa!"

"There's my princess," he smiled and chuckled. "C'mon, pumpkin, we better get on before the holiday traffic starts up."

I nodded and watch as my mom got in the car and my dad took all my luggage. Turning around for one last look before I leave, I sighed having a weird feeling that I'm missing something—no, it's not like one of those things that you forget, not my make-up either (Are you crazy?) I don't know, I just seemed to be missing something…

"Mimi, honey, let's go!" Momma called from the car.

Without paying attention, I swiftly turned around and knocked someone over. Whoever it was their bags fell to the floor and I knocked him over. Great, even on vacation I bump into people!

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I apologized and looked down to who it was. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess I should've warned you too," the person replied. Hey, it was a girl…I smiled when she stood up and I began helping her with her bags. 

"You're new here, aren't you?" I asked and handed her the last one. 

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Mimi!"

I turned back at her, "Well, I gotta go. Sorry again and Merry Christmas!" I smiled and waved off before running inside the car.

Omniscient POV  (First and only one~! So dun get used to it o.o) 

****

The girl Mimi had bumped into smiled as the car drove away before turning towards the Academy, she breathed a sigh of encouragement and looked around.

"Okay, you can do this," she said and started walking. "You can do this, Sora."

-~-

Sora? o_o See, this ain't gonna be like Cadet Kelly! And what surprises await Mimi now back home? Find out later and please review ^_^ And yes, I know the end went a bit fast but I gotta go now so.


	5. You!

_-~Cadet Mimi Tachikawa, at Your Service!~-_

-Tachikawa IVIimi

-Gomen nasai for the huge cliffhanger~! I'm only starting to getting back into updating my fics so just humor me and be patient still ^__^  Thanks a bunch for the reviews! Oh, and for those who are wondering what exactly Mimi did that got her into Military school…it might be in here ~_^ -

"I'm home!" I called. Throwing off my mittens and pulling down my lavender winter coat, I brushed all the snow flakes out of my hair and walked inside the house. "Momma, papa? Is anyone home?" I had been home for a while now and yet nothing seemed to have changed. It was just four days until Christmas and already I was bursting with excitement! Katie and I had made up and are better friends than ever, my parents haven't really said anything about my erm…'incident' that got me to military school, and the mall's having all these great sales like you wouldn't believe! 

Walking into the kitchen, I found this note by the fridge. I grunted, "_We're gonna be a bit late, Mimi, be back in a couple of hours. If you're hungry, mom's made a little something for you before dinner._" I ventured in there and almost fell back when the aroma of tuna-covered rice covered the room. "Eck! How can she make that stuff? I'd rather starve!"

5:54. Where the heck could my parents be?! How long exactly is a couple of hours, anyway? I dropped my head back down on the living room table and watched whatever I found on the TV. I sighed, a low grumbling coming from my stomach.

"I'm so hungry!" I whimpered and crawled around to my room. I had forgotten how soaked with snow my clothes were, no wonder I was so cold! I groggily changed into a simple, white-turtleneck and dark denim jeans. Sitting on my bed, my eyes wandered around the room and landed onto a picture. It was a picture of my friends that I took right before I left school…I smiled and picked it up, carefully examining each one; Karen, first one who befriended me, no questions asked, while everyone was thinking how much of a pink princess I had seemed. Taichi, fluffy-haired and brownie-eyed, someone I felt so comfortable with and is always so goofy and fun to talk to. Jun, I can't even think of what reason it was that actually made me put her in the picture…weird, but it felt kinda right to have her in there, even though we hate every single-living cell of the other. 

I let out a slight sigh and fell back onto my bed as my eyes landed on the one and only, Yamato Ishida. No words can even describe how I feel about—good _or _bad. Maybe because I don't know him as much as I do the others, even I know Jun than him, which should scare me. This Christmas vacation was suppose to be my once in a lifetime chance to get to know him better, but I guess I should be grateful that I'm home.

"Bah…" I let out a huge cry as my stomach started grumbling again. I stood up, "I have to find something to eat or I'll die!" I quickly ran out of my room and headed towards the door. Throwing my coat back on, I also grabbed my matching toque-like hat and ran out to head for the nearest grocery store.

"Ah, smell that nice winter snow!" Taichi exclaimed, throwing his arms up as he and Karen walked along school grounds. 

Shivering, Karen replied, "I don't know how you people can stand this, I'm lucky wearing three coats isn't too much for me to walk with!" she complained.

Taichi laughed, "Oh, K-chan…Ano, have you heard from Tachikawa-san yet?" he timidly asked, digging his hands further into his pockets.

"Iie," she replied. "I have been waiting for her to at least send a letter but none ever came. I did send her a couple of day ago, though, don't worry I'm sure she won't forget to at least call us a Merry Christmas!" she smiled.

"Soya," Taichi sighed. "Man, I never knew the school could seem so quiet just that Mimi's gone, even when Jun was here."

"Hai," Karen said when something, someone caught her eyes and she began waving her arms. "Takenouchi-san!" she grabbed Taichi's arm and began dragging him across the field. "C'mon, I want you to meet a new friend of mine!"

"Mmm…" I revered as I took bites of my rice-ball. Being that I'm in no hurry to get home, I began wandering around the city to find something to busy myself with. Know what else I love about the city during the holidays? The streets are paved with lights and busy people trying to beat the time. I sidled through among the people and stopped in awe as I caught sight of this—_outrageous! _Dress, sort of like a 'Modern-Cinderella meets me' evening gown. I let out a joyful laugh, one I had been holding in ever since my parents had sent me to that school of hell, I was suddenly caught in those silky threads that I didn't notice the person behind me.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Cadet, or should it now be Mimi?" 

That voice…It sounded so familiar, too familiar. My eyes went wide open and widened even more when I had seen who it was, my heart felt like it stopped and I finally choked out the words, "It's—you!"

-~-

Gomen, I know that was short but I just wanted it out…Mwahaha~! Who is this 'mysterious' stalker? What'll happen in school while Mimi, Matt, _and_, Jun are away for the holidays? Please review ^^;


	6. Don't Take Away My Innocence

-Eh ^^ Sorry for the huge cliffy~! And thanks for the reviews!-

"You know Mimi, Takenouchi-san?" Taichi arched a brow and received a slight nudge from Karen. "Nani?"

Karen smiled widely, "Why of course she already met Mimi! No one in this whole campus doesn't know her already," she softly laughed and looked off to another direction. "Hey, I'll see you two later."

"Nani, where are you going?" the girl, Sora, asked.

"Ano…I just have some—stuff! Hai, stuff," Karen laughed nervously. "Yeah…stuff. Well, I'll talk to you guys later!" and before the two could get a word in Karen ran off to some direction. Taichi rocked his heels back and forth and turned to Sora.

"So, guess it's just us," he stated. "Do you want to go walk around over there?" he nodded towards somewhere and they started walking again. "What brings you to our school anyway?" Taichi asked and was surprised to find her staring intently at his eyes and paying attention to his every word. "Ahem."

Shrugging, Sora plainly replied as if the way she looked at him wasn't awkward, "It's not that I was doing bad at my old school, it just wasn't that challenging for me. Heh, I guess you can call me a nerd in some way. And my Dad had gone through this school also, so he preferred that I should follow on his footsteps."

"And you're not against that?"

"Not at all," Taichi's jaw fell, Sora giggled. "What's not to like about this school? It's got so many tough and interesting things to offer me, new things that I haven't already known," she smiled, "and people like you, Tai-kun," Taichi's face slightly flustered and she laughed it off. "But I guess I'm not exactly like that Tachikawa Mimi everyone talks about, ne?"

"Mimi?"

Sora grinned, "You like her, it's quite obvious, you always find some way to bring her up," she laughed more when he blushed even more.

"Are you okay, Tachikawa-san?" the person chuckled and walked closer.

I stood frozen with my mouth wide open, I couldn't even tell if my heart was beating faster or not but I certainly was shocked. I shook my head and my daze off and beamed widely, "Yamato-kun! I-I can't believe it, what are you doing here?!" without think I quickly ran up to him and practically choked him by wrapping my hands so tight around his neck. Matt laughed softly and I turned red, realizing what I was doing and quickly let go and mumbled stuff to myself. Oh god, oh god, why did I just do that I must look like a total idiot!

"Well I'm glad you're in the spirit of Christmas," he said, I did nothing but nod and if it was possible, blush even more and looked at the foot of that dress I had been staring at. My goodness, how much more can my knees be shaking? I sneaked a peak through the fallen strands of hair and I wish I hadn't. Why is it that every time I look at this guy I melt…?! I sighed. Matt probably noticed the awkward silence because I heard him step closer, my heart quickened, but it was just because he was walking towards the shop window. So much for that. 

"Is this what you were looking at," he surmised, putting his hands in his pockets like he always does. I walked over beside him and saw the dress; it truly was the most beautiful dress I've ever laid my eyes on, and for a girl who loves shopping as much as I do. A reverie flashed through my brain like a scary yet wonderful lightning that silently shrieks against the night sky—I was wearing that dress, its long silks with a shade between the colors white and rosy pink flowing all around me and the scent of fresh spring flowers flowing against my nostrils and a light midnight snow wafting around me. And I was dancing. Dancing with—

"The perfect dress for a girl like you," Matt commented and turned his head towards me. I smiled back, but exactly what kind of girl did he think I was? Matt took notice that I had been _gawking at him the entire time. "Mimi? Daijibou ka?"_

"Erm, uhm, gomen nasai," I muttered and scuffed, he chuckled a bit and just looked at me. "Oh, what exactly are you doing here? I didn't know you lived around here."

"Well, this is the place I grew up in…or at least that's what I was told."

The Park~* 

Playfully twirling the ice cream cone in my hand, I quietly nodded at everything Matt had been saying, almost following what he was saying, at least. I still can't believe he's really here, just how much of a Christmas miracle can I get? I shook my head and tried to keep up with his pace.

"My parents are in some kind of 'board of trustees' thing for some company so they're constantly traveling everywhere between here and Hong Kong doing business, so they never had time to live in our house here unless it's some holiday," Matt explained and glanced at me once and a while to see if I was listening. "Well, since they couldn't be around me much they just stuck me onto the Academy, my Dad's a very stiff guy and always lectured me about military guff. But I really don't mind, I don't think I can stand being in those ordinary schools—"

"Hey! I happen to go to those _ordinary schools!" I exclaimed and quickly pointed my ice cream at his accusingly. Matt looked at me oddly before bursting in laughter. Uhm, was I doing something funny? I said the thought out loud, Matt dug his hands in his pockets and smiled widely._

"Mimi Tachikawa, you are the strangest girl I have ever met," he exclaimed and kept on laughing.

I crossed my arms and arched a brow, "Oh, and how is that?"

"Well, first of all, who in their right mind would buy an ice cream cone in the middle of winter when it's already below 10 degrees outside," he sarcastically remarked. I looked at my hand, well, I guess he was right on that but.

"Yes, but really," I decided to argue and smiled in a conniving way. "Who in _their right mind would walk around a park without having a delicious strawberry cone!" I grinned widely and slightly giggled as I held out my cone to him. "Who's strange, now, huh?" Matt arched a brow before smiling, and before I know it he quickly snatched my ice cream from my hand and ran away towards the frozen lake, ice rink, same thing.  __(*Cough* She really is weird, huh? oo) _

"Hey!" I yelled and waved my fist in the air. Matt stopped, turned around at me and grinned, smirking. "Fine, you were right now can I have my ice cream back now?! Matt, I—" he smiled. And it hit me that I have never, since I came to that Academy, seen Matt act like this before. Laughing so much, talking freely, not to mention wearing normal clothing, he was just like…well, me. My feet slowly stopped.

Matt kept on laughing as he began to jogged backwards, keeping his eyes on me but then noticed that I stopped. His laughter died and so did his skipping, "…Mimi? Mimi, is something wrong?" he timidly asked but I quickly smiled before he could've gotten concerned. 

"Gomen nasai, I just kind of, zoned into something," I said and he smiled back satisfied, Matt put his hand out and made a gesture to offer my ice cream back to me. I giggled and hurriedly skipped/ran towards him and we were off walking again towards nowhere.

Karen gently massaged her already numb hands after taking off her gloves, "What. A. Day," she whispered a warm breathe on her hands and quickly rubbed them together before sitting down onto her bunk. She glanced around, the whole place was empty; empty beds, empty closets, empty everything for the holidays. Karen's green eyes landed onto a particular bunk, hers and Mimi's, she sighed and laid back and just let her eyes stare at the bed atop from hers.

"Missing her that much?" Sora interrupted and plopped down onto the bed in front of Karen. 

"Mmhmm, well, not just her. I miss everyone that left."

Sora snickered a bit, "Oh, and even Jun Motimiya—"

"Noooo! I'm not _that despondent," Karen slightly laughed and sat up. "Sorry, Sora, for being a downer since you got here and complaining about the holidays. I mean, I shouldn't even whine so much because I've got you and Taichi to spend Christmas with."_

Sora smiled sweetly, "Don't worry about it, I miss my parents and home, too. But I just like to think of this whole thing as a long—_very long summer camp," she giggled and hugged her friend._

I happily skipped to my door and turned to smile back at Matt, "That was fun, I'm actually glad my parents left me alone and hungry today!" I said and caused Matt to chuckled a bit. "Thank you, Matt, for spending the day with me."

"I should be thanking you for showing me around," he commented that my smile went wider by the minute. I watched idly as he dug his hands into his pockets and an awkward silence passed among us, I didn't care, I got to stare at him more. He cleared his throat and turned around. "Well, I guess I should be getting back now, can I ask to see you again?"        

"Nothing can keep me away!" I exclaimed rather idiotically that I blushed. "I mean, heh—I better go inside now, my parents are probably home," he muttered agreeing and walked away. I couldn't hold my giddiness in and suddenly jumped, fidgeted, and slightly squealed—I am such a girl, I know—

"Um, Mimi."

Woah—I quickly stopped and wait, no, ahem, "Uh, yes?" I answered as calmly as I can and leaned against the door. 

Matt shook his head and gave me a reassuring smile, "Iie, it's nothing. See you," he said and continued walking away, then his walk turned into a quicker pace, and then sped into a run as he tried to make the bus schedule to his house. I wonder what that was all about.

"Hn, oh well," I shrugged and turned to go inside.

-I know that was short! But I'm trying to make a deadline and I'll make the next one be longer ^__^ Aren't you glad it was Matt instead of Jun? Though, I could always just make her…Pop up somewhere? Well, you'll see when you review!-


	7. Mimi's Fantastic Vacation! Part I

-Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you gotta admit that I'm doing better, right? o_o;; Right? Anyway, as for this story I would like to point out some stuff. Such as no major couples have been really decided yet, but as usual I am _leaning_ for Mimato and maybe a good Michi relationship on the way. And for those who've heard of Love Hina, Sora sort of takes the role of Mutsumi, mmk? ^^; Clingy, clueless, and a totally nice ditz. But I don't intend to make her look bad! And if anyone's noticed n_n; Mimi and Yamato's personalities have somewhat changed throughout the story, especially now that they've been singled out, but still you wonder why Mimi made it to military school…o_O-

Ugh…

I slammed my fist onto my alarm clock and grabbed the sheets over my head. Why did I even set my clock on so early…

Wait—what day is it? I quickly bolted up and fell out of my bed to search for my calendar. I scanned and finally landed on—January 2nd! I squealed and hurriedly got up to look at myself on the mirror. Today I have a date with destiny—or well, Yamato Ishida! Ooo, just the sound of that makes me tingly all over!

"Oh, I wonder how he's been, I haven't seen him since a little before Christmas," I said as I fixed my messy hair. "Mmm…I'm going back to the Academy in two days…a part of me is really excited to go back and see everyone but, being home and having Matt all to myself is," I sighed. "Sort of all I can ask for. We've been hanging around each other and having a good time for some time now, and I'm not sure I want to go back into sharing him with everyone. Including Jun."

Just the thought of Her Loon-ness gave me the chills I didn't ask for. So, with the thought of Matt waiting for me I happily skipped to my nice, warm shower and dreamed of what the day will be like…

"Taichi!"

"Sora!" Taichi yelped, almost falling back. Sora smiled widely at him that Taichi started to back away. "Ano, what are you to today?" _How and where does this girl _always _pop up from nowhere? _

Sora shrugged, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? What are you standing outside the main office for, you looked like you were talking to yourself," she giggled, Taichi blushed and rubbed the nape of his neck.

"I was just," he fumbled and looked at the main office door, "I was just going to, go call Mimi—she's coming back in two days and, I was just wondering how she was doing and all since I haven't talked to her…since before Christmas and…I was just wondering." He trailed off, redder than before.

Snickering a bit, Sora patted his head, "Aw, that's what I like about you, Tai-kun, you're so sweet, just like a little boy." She slightly blushed and Taichi responded with a small chuckle. 

"Well, I uh, guess I better be going to, make that call now," Taichi said and excused himself.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Sora waved as Taichi walked up the steps. As he was walking away, Taichi heaved a small sigh, _mou, she's really clingy. _Taichi looked back and, surprisingly enough she was still there smiling, Taichi sweated, _eh, well, she _is _a sweet girl—not to mention pretty but, she's the _total _opposite of Mimi._

"I'm going out to meet my friend!" I called to my Mom as I threw on my jacket, it still was a bit snowy outside. I almost reached the front door when my Mom called out again.

"And who's this friend, Mimi?" she suspiciously asked. I frowned. I guess I still haven't regained her trust after the incident yet…Sighing, I walked into the kitchen while she kept talking. "You've been going out rather often now, dear, who is this boy you're seeing?"

I blushed and twirled a piece of string that came out of my skirt, "Just, someone. Don't get any ideas, he's from the Academy and he's really nice—Ask Katie, she met him!" I pointed out.

"And what grade is he in? And what is his name again?"

That I happily answered, "He's a Cadet Major, that's like a grade above me," by saying that Yamato was a high-leveled cadet, my Mom arched a brow and smiled approvingly. "Oh, and his name's Yamato Ishida—"

"Ishida? Oh, now I remember why that name sounded so familiar!" she replied. "Oh, I've known his parents from way back, a good boy I tell you. You should learn from him, Mimi," I crossed my arms, somehow I wasn't following what she was saying. How did she know Matt? "—a real gentleman, that Yamato, he's majoring in Biology and," she put her spatula to her chin. "If my memory's right I think he was dreaming of becoming a Commandant like your uncle."

"Nani? Wait," I interrupted. Matt, be a Commandant? He never mentioned anything like that. "He wants to be in charge of a military school?"

Mom laughed, "It was long ago, Mimi, he might have already moved onto another goal. Well, have fun!" she smiled. Sugoi…Suddenly I have a gut feeling about Matt, and it doesn't feel too good on my case. Matt never gave me the impression that he wants to be just like my Uncle, somehow I just don't like that idea at all. Quickly I excused myself before she could ask anymore questions and got ready to leave when the phone rang. 

"I got it," I mumbled, as if I'm not in a hurry to leave already. "Tachikawa Residence."

_"Um, may I speak to Mimi, please?"_

My heart skipped, "Taichi!" I smiled widely, how I missed hearing his voice!

_"Mimi—is it really you? Sugoi! How are you? Did you have a fun Christmas? Having a great time being home?" _I giggled—typical Tai to ask so many questions when he's nervous. Heh, I could just see him right now fidgeting over the phone. 

I sat down, "I'm doing great, Tai! And you'll never guess who's staying at the same city as mine—Matt! Isn't that great?" 

There was a rather small pause then, _"Um—yeah, actually, I called Yamato, too, and he told me about how you two have been going around the city and stuff,_" Was I hearing correct? Matt actually tells Tai these sort of things like I do to Katie and Karen? Well—I smacked myself, Matt _is_ a human being after all with emotions!_ "Mimi. That's great. So, how is Yamato doing lately?"_

"I'm off to meet him in a few minutes, actually," I replied when suddenly I heard some loud, funny noises from the other line. "Ano, Tai-kun, daijibou? What's all that noise?"

_"—Mimi-chan!"_ a voice greeted, I squealed! It's her!

"Karen! Karen, is it really? Oh, I've missed you so much!" I did, gosh, I really did…I never noticed just how much of a void there was in me since I left the Academy. 

_"Mimi-chan, it's been so lonely without you here," _Karen replied when I heard another rumbling and giggled hearing Karen scold Tai. _"Gomen nasai…Anyway, Taichi's told me that Yamato was there with you?_" and then she whispered. _"You are so lucky, Mimi-chan! Yamato and you—it's almost perfect! Has anything happened that I should know about?"_

I blushed madly and waved my hand, "Nani?! Iie! Karen, don't even think or say that where can you get such an idea—of course nothing's happened!" I protested which she quickly laughed at.

_"Alright, alright, I'll buy that for now," _she smirked. _"Oi, I almost forgot—you're coming home in a couple of days, aren't you? Oh, I've got so much to tell you! Did you know that your Uncle's moved the Moonlit Isle to the last day of exams? That's at the 16th! Talk about disappointment,"_ As I listened to her, a frown crept up on my face. Sure spending time with Matt and being home was great but—could it be possible that the Academy and everyone there has made a special place in my heart already? _"—And there's also this new girl whom I know you'll just perfectly get along with and—Mimi-chan?"_

"Heh, gomen nasai," I said. "I'm listening—is, is Tai still there?" 

Karen laughed a bit, _"Hai, he said he's got 'ants in his pants',"_ I laughed. _"Okay, I guess I should let Taichi talk to you now, I'll see you when you get back, Mimi-chan!"_ and, followed by some loud yelps and murfs, Tai finally came back.

_"A-ahem. Well,"_ he started. _"I guess I should let you go to Yamato, now, heh, wouldn't want to hold you back or anything."_

"Oh, Tai!…" I smiled and shook my head, and then there was a pause. "Taichi?"

His voice was rather weak, _"I really miss you, Mimi, it's been, pretty lonely without you around."_

Huh? I laughed a bit, Tai can be so goofy, "Oh, Tai-kun! I miss you, too, but I'll be coming back in two days so you don't have to act so gloomy!"

_"Hai, hai, you're right," _he chuckled. _"Alright then, I'll be waiting the day you come back, Tachikawa-san!"_

"So, where we headed today?" Matt asked as I met him at the train station. I shrugged and he chuckled. "Well, that's not really an answer, is it?" he smiled and looked up at the train schedules, the speakers announced that a train was leaving soon. "Alright, now when's the next train…" I looked at him—Matt looked so handsome and cool! 

"Ach," I quickly shook my head and scolded myself. "What was I thinking?! Oh, Karen's tainted my mind with all her theories!" I watched as a train slowly departed and sighed. That call from Tai and Karen, and what Mom said about Matt being a Commandant, somehow it all made me feel peculiar. Maybe I could ask Matt all this later…

"Hey!" Matt shook my arm. "Why don't we go over to Morioka? There's lots to see there and I'd love to take you to the Ashteru Tower. What do you think, Mimi? I mean, I promise I'll get you home by curfew and all. C'mon, the train doesn't leave for another hour so let's go get something to eat."

I nodded as he began leading me through the crowd, we finally found a fast-food place beside the train station and took our seats by the window—Matt was so chivalrous when he pulled out my seat for me! Resting my chin on my hand, I sighed and watched as he ordered, later on I will definitely have to discipline myself for staring at him too much. Funny, even when we're not in school anymore Matt still acted with such authority.

When the waitress left Matt looked back and smiled at me, "So, tell me, what exactly did you do to make your parents send you to military school again?"

I smirked a bit thinking how many times he's asked me that, "Like I said before…I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," I smiled sweetly.

Matt just laughed and nodded approvingly, "Okay, okay. But anyway—you'll love Morioka, I spent most of my time growing up visiting my grandfather there."

"Oh, awesome, you have a grandfather in Morioka?" I asked. "Are you sure he won't mind if you bring me?" 

The waitress then returned with out orders. Matt thanked her and looked at me again, "Mind? Of course he won't, Grandfather loves visitors and I'm sure he'll just adore you, anata," he said, nudging my chin. I felt my cheeks turn red that I had to look away, Matt chuckled. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that Taichi called a few days ago."

"Hai! I talked to him and Karen this morning!"

He nodded and leaned back as our food arrived, "It's funny, you know, I never realized just how lonely I got after leaving the Academy—I mean, it's like I suddenly got so homesick, for the _Academy_ and not my actual home, you know?" he looked at me, and I slowly slurped my spaghetti. Matt chuckled. "Guess I'm not making much sense, ne."

Oh, Matt, if only you knew how much you were. I cleared my throat and quickly blurted out the question of if and why Matt wanted to be a Commandant—

"Huh? What did you say?" we both said in unison and laughed after it. I was about to ask him my question again when what he said struck me. "Did you just say, _Jun_ called you, too?" I arched a brow. Matt looked up and nodded. "Well, um, what did she say?"

"You know Jun," he simply replied and I shrugged, he had a point. 

"You should've told her about us," I snickered and took a sip of my tea—but remembering what I said I quickly looked up, blushing. "I mean! Us hanging out, a-ahem," I pretended to cough and avoid his eyes, he just shook his head and chuckled before checking his watch. 

"Oh, we better be heading or we'll miss the train," he smacked his forehead and quickly got up to head to the cashier. I looked at my watch—10:55?! Swiftly I stuffed a last bite into my mouth, grabbed my backpack and sweater before running to join Matt. 

"Coming through, sumimasen!" Matt shouted as he pulled himself and me through the train station crowds. We ran down the stairs, weaved through the ticket lines and scrambled up the escalator. "Excuse us, sorry!" Matt kept repeating as we sped down the platforms. Looking at him, I felt a sudden rush of excitement spark in me, I guess despite how stiff he can be Matt really is a fun guy to be around with…

_"Attention: The train to Morioka is departing Tokyo in one minute."_

Just before the train doors closed Matt and I finally got in, both hunched over and breathing heavily. The train finally started and soon we were off. I was still trying to catch my breath when Matt tapped my shoulder and signaled an empty box of seats, I nodded and followed him—and we were both quiet for a while after that. Placing my bag on my lap, I looked behind me and outside the zooming scenery of snow-capped buildings and distant mountains. I breathed a deep sigh—I sure missed riding home in the subway every afternoon and staring outside the window…But now that I go to that military school I can't do that—or any of the normal stuff I usually do—anymore.

"Hey, Matt," I looked beside me and met his eyes. "Don't you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?"

Somehow I feel so dumb asking, "You know, doing the normal stuff everyday has to offer. Waking up by an alarm clock, walking with your friends to school, actually getting to sleep in class without having to do five sit-ups when you get in trouble—" Matt began laughing. "It's not funny! Well do you?"

"Mimi-san, I honestly would not know," Matt shrugged and looked outside with me. "Like I said, my parents sent me to the Academy as fast as they can—so the word 'normal childhood' to me defines nothing but military terminology, heh."

I sighed and gave up, "Matt, you are hopeless."

"Why thank you," he grinned mischievously. "But, if you really want to know, I did go to a public school when I was little. It seems so long ago that I barely remember much, but I'll tell you this much…I don't really think I would want to go back to it, military school is the only life for me," he stayed quiet after…I wondered why but I didn't want to pry so much.

_"Attention passengers. You are now arriving at the Morioka train station."_

I ran out to the railing that looked over the waters, admiring the small tugboats that hovered beyond the icy areas. It was such a different change of surroundings—already most of the snow has melted away and it seemed as if it were already summer over here! The scenery almost reminded me of Hong Kong or some sort. 

"Is Morioka always this gorgeous?" I exclaimed as Matt came up beside me, he had taken off his coat and I figured I should, too. 

"If I knew I would've loved to have brought you here during summer," Matt ran his hand through his hair as the wind ruffled it. "If you think it's gorgeous now, summer here is ten times better—uh, Mimi-chan?" he arched a brow. I had jumped up on the railing and leaned over, staring down at the water as if I were a little child.

"Look at the water!" I exclaimed. "It looks like a chandelier!" 

Matt chuckled and gently pulled me down, "I'm glad you like it here, but you haven't seen anything yet. C'mon, my grandfather's house isn't that far away. We just have to take the trolley car up the hill."

My smile grew wider, I've never taken a trolley car before! Quickly I grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him towards it, "Sugoi, Yama-kun, let's go!!" I said, tugging harder. The whole ride up I acted like some excited little girl who hasn't been out to see the sun all her life—it was a bit embarrassing but Matt didn't seem to mind, he laughed the whole way.

"There it is."

I followed the direction Matt pointed at and saw the lovely white house before us. There was a small knot in my stomach all the sudden—what if his grandfather doesn't like me? What if I do something completely klutzy and, I don't know, trip over and break something! 

Gulping, I stiffened, "You know, Yamato, maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

"What are you talking about? Come on," Matt laid a hand on my back and began pushing me towards the door. I stiffened some more and didn't budge. "Mimi, come on!" I groaned and trudged inside, it was even more nicer inside, though. "Grandfather! It's me, Matt!" he called, putting our coats away. So his family called him Matt, too, that makes me feel special.

"Mmm," I inhaled deeply and walked around. "It smells like, like roses and…"

"Rain," Matt put in and nodded over to a window, where I saw a small greenhouse nearby. "My grandfather loves to grow roses, and his house sits at the very top of the hill so it receives the most rain. The scent just fills the whole area."

"Better late than ever," a rather deep voice cut in from behind. Matt turned around and quickly addressed him as his grandfather before running to hug him, "Matt, my boy, how long has it been? A year and you've grown so much." Then he looked at me and I stiffened. "Oh, I see you've brought a friend."

Matt hurried to fetch me and brought me over to him, "Grandfather, this is the friend I was talking about. Mimi Tachikawa, meet my grandfather, Kahapo Ishida." I nodded and smiled sincerely as his grandfather took my hand, I noticed how soft his skin was, almost like my own grandfather.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ishida, Matt's told me so much," I said politely.

"Please, just call me Popo, it's what Matt here used to call me when he was learning to talk," he when Matt's cheeks turned red, I laughed, too, I had never seen Matt blush before. 

I nodded, "Popo? That's so kawaii—sounds like candy!" I laughed nervously, what was I thinking by saying that? Mr. Ishi—I mean, Popo invited us over by the garden to have tea with him before we set out again. By the way they were treating me, it's as if I had known Yamato Ishida's family as my own…

"So where are you planning to take Mimi today, Matt?" Popo asked.

Matt put down his cup and smiled, "I thought I would take her to see Ashteru Tower," I seemed to have missed something when Popo raised a brow at Matt then smiled warmly at me, I turned to look at Matt for an answer but he seemed to have avoided my gaze. Nani…? I was about to say something when someone called out for Matt.

"Kitori!" he exclaimed and went to go give the raven-haired girl a hug. Who is she? I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at the way Matt seemed to glow at the sight of her, but she was really pretty, I guess…"Kitori, you haven't changed a bit!" Matt seemed to have forgotten I was there.

As the two conversed I leaned in closer to Popo, "Ano, who is she, Popo?"

"Kitori is almost like a daughter to me," Popo replied, taking sips of his tea. "We adopted her after her parents died, her and Matt have been the best of friends since childhood." I looked at Matt, so he actually did have someone already, someone who knows him much more than I do.

"Sumimasen, 'we'?" 

Popo nodded, "My wife and I—" he looked over to the greenhouse and sighed. "Before she died, my wife Priya loved spending time with those roses of hers. Kitori and Yamato always helped her, too…Yamato would _always_ find some excuse to stay home from school and visit us."

I laughed a bit, "Hai, Yama-kun did mention that he never really liked going to ordinary schools, I guess they always seemed rather boring to him."

Popo both nodded then shook his head, "Boring? Of course not! In some ways you are right but that is not the half of it…" he looked at Matt. "Poor boy always got bullied and ganged up on, he always came home crying about how the older kids picked on him…"

"Oh, my," I frowned and looked at Matt. I never knew…Matt never seemed to give me the impression about his childhood, he always seemed to avoid it. "Oh, Matt…is that why you've grown so silent and distant?"

-That was fairly long, right? ^_^; Sorry, have to cut it off there but the next shall pick up where I left off. Got *a lot* in store before these two make it back to the Academy! Please review.-


End file.
